Moon
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: "Aku akan menjadi cahaya Sasuke-nii dan membuat Sasuke-nii tetap merasa hangat.. Mau kan?"


Disclaimer : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : Sasuke U & Hinata H.

WARNING : OOC, TYPO, ABAL, ALUR KECEPETAN, HANCUR, MONOTON, DLL, DSB.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, DON'T READ!

******* MOON *******

Kini aku berdiri diluar pagar sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang sudah sepi. Tentu saja sepi, ini sudah kelewat larut bagi anak kecil untuk bermain. Dan mana ada anak kecil yang bermain saat langit berubah warna menjadi kelam.

Dan kenapa aku ada disini sekarang? Salahkan wangi yang kucium hingga menuntunku sampai ke taman kanak-kanak ini.

-Ngik.. Ngik.. Ngiik-

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ketika mendengar bunyi decit besi dari arah sana. Pandanganku tersita pada ayunan yang bergerak maju mundur perlahan. Disana, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang gadis kecil yang menggunakan topi lebar berwarna putih tengah menunduk.

Disekitarnya tak ada siapapun dan apapun, ia hanya duduk bermain sendirian dia ayunan yang ia duduki. Tak sadar, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya yang tampak belum menyadari langkah dari kakiku. Terbukti dari ia yang terus saja menatap kebawah kaki mungilnya yang menggantung diatas tanah dan bergerak perlahan kedepan dan belakang.

Aku tetap berjalan kearahnya dan bisa kudengar ia tengah menggumamkan sebuah nada yang aku tak tahu. Tapi aku menyukai nada itu.

Sesaat, aku membeku ketika irisku bersibobrok dengan sepasang Amethyst yang berbinar penuh bahagia. Matanya besar dan dihiasi bulu mata lentik yang kini berkedi berkali-kali ketika melihatku tak jauh berada di depannya. Gadis kecil di hadapanku mengenakan summer dress berwarna ungu lembut tanpa lengan dengan hiasan pita di bagian depan, kaki mungilnya terbalut flat shoes berwarna putih sama seperti topi yang dikenakannya.

"H-halo.." ia tersenyum amat manis kearahku yang terus saja menatapnya tanpa kedip. "Nii-chan siapa?"

Kakak, eh?

"K-kenapa Nii-chan diam?" ia memasang wajah cemberut dan mgengerucutkan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink kearahku. Apa dia tidak takut padaku?

"―Ah, apa Nii-chan ingin aku memperkenal diri dulu?" aaah, dia kembali menyunggingkan senyum padaku seraya melompat dari ayunan yang didudukinya sedaritadi dan berdiri di hadapanku.

Lihat? Bahkan tingginya hanya mencapai pertengahan pahaku. Mungil sekali. "P-perkenalkan, namaku Hinata Hyuuga umur 6 tahun.. Salam kenal!"heh? Enam tahun dan dia semungil itu?

Aku memutuskan berjongkok guna menyamakan tinggiku dengannya. "Hinata?" aku semakin penasaran dengan gadis mungil ini.

"Y-ya? Lalu nama Nii-chan?" pipinya merona merah menanadakan aliran darahnya kini berkumpul di area tulang pipinya. Darah?

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." dan pada Akhirnya aku tetap memberitahukan namaku meski itu dilarang, tapi siapa peduli?

"Kalau begitu, Nii-chan aku panggil Sasuke-nii saja boleh?" lagi, ia tersenyum lebar menatapku. Dan kali ini aku dapat merasakan benda kenyal itu menempel dipipi kiriku amat cepat. Ya, gadis mungil ini tiba-tiba menciumku. Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa selain terus menatapnya yang kini tersenyum amat manis padaku. Dan saat itu jg, aku merasa sesak pada sesuatu yang tak kuketahui apa itu.

**Asyah**

"Umn, Sasuke-nii kenapa memakai baju seperti itu?" kini kami duduk di ayunan meski yang bergerak hanya ayunannya. Aku terlalu tinggi untuk bermain ayunan khusus anak kecil.

"Memang kenapa?" aku menjawabnya dengan suara beratku dan menatapnya setelah itu menatap pakaian yang kupakai. Aku mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang tanpa dasi. Mantel hitam yang pencapai lututku hanya kusampirkan di kedua bahuku dan kuhubungkan kerah mantel dengan hiasan kipas berwarna merah dan putih yang terbuat dari logam. Celana hitam yang kupakai tertutupi oleh boot yang kupakai hingga lutut.

"Ini sudah menjelang musim panas.. A-apa Sasuke-nii tidak kepanasan memakai baju itu?" dengan ekspresi heran, gadis mungil ini menatapku tepat di iris onyksku.

"Hn, aku hanya merasa dingin." aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan menatap bulan yang semakin meninggi.

"Dingin ya.." gadis mungil itu tersenyum kecil dan juga mengikuti arah pandangan onyks milikku yang menatap bulan.

"Kenapa kau disini?" aku bertanya padanya karena sejak tadi aku penasaran. Tapi tidak sempat bertanya karena dia yang terus saja bertanya padaku.

"M-memangnya kenapa kalau aku main disini?!" aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya berteriak kepadaku. Dan saat aku ingin menoleh menatapnya, tubuh mungilnya kini malah berdiri dihadapanku seakan menantang diriku.

"Tidak baik anak kecil sepertimu bermain saat hari sudah gelap." aku menjawabnya datar dan meletakkan telapak tangan kananku diatas kepalanya yang bermahkotakan surai indigo model bob. Tentu saja itu kulakukan setelah mengambil topi yang dikenakannya dengan tangan kiriku. Rambutnya lembut, sangat lembut dengan poni panjang yang menutupi dahi mungilnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sasuke-nii!" dia sangat lucu, pipinya yang gembil menggembung lucu dengan bibir mungil yang mengerucut sebal. Ah, dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku eh? Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Hahahaha..." dan sekarang, tawaku menggema di taman yang hanya ditempati kami berdua. Masa bodoh jika mereka melihatku tertawa seperti ini. Karena ini kali pertama aku tertawa. Jika ada dari mereka yang berani mengganggu momentku bersama gadis kecil ini, akan kupisahkan kepala mereka dari tubuhnya.

Aku mengusap rambut indigonya kuat hingga dia semakin mengerutkan alis menatapku sebal.

"Hentikan, Sasuke-nii! Rambutku jadi berantakan.." ia susah payah menjangkau tanganku yang masih berada di kepalanya. Setelah berhasil menjangkau tanganku, yang kulihat ia hanya menggenggam tanganku erat dan menatapnya amat dalam.

"Apa?" aku kembali berucap datar padanya. Menghilangkan tawa dari bibirku dan menatapnya tajam saat ia hanya diam tak berkata apapun. Tentu saja aku tahu kenapa dia menatap tanganku sedemikian.

"Sasuke-nii kedingingan?" aku hanya diam mendengar pertanyaannya. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke-nii? Kenapa diam?" kali ini amethystnya menatap tepat kedalam onyksku. Tangangannya yang mungil tetap menggenggam tanganku. Bahkan kedua tangannya tidak bisa membungkus tanganku sangking mungilnya.

"Hn, aku kedinginan." aku menjawabnya singkat. Yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan heran dari amethyst indah miliknya.

"Padahal baju Sasuke-nii sudah setebal itu.. Tapi tangan Sasuke-nii sedingin es.." dia tetap menggenggam tanganku dengan tangan kirinya. Sedang tangan kanannya terjulur menyentuh wajahku. Dan dapat kulihat amethystnya terbelalak lebar saat tangan mungilnya berhasil menyentuh pipiku.

"D-dingin sekali.. Apa Sasuke-nii sakit? Kenapa tidak istirahat dirumah?" ia menjauhkan tangannya dari pipiku, membuatku mendesis tidak suka saat kehilangan kehangatan dari tangannya.

"Tidak, aku sehat." sepertinya ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Buktinya dia tetap saja memandangku heran dan khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke-nii berjemur saja!" gadis ini cepat sekali emosinya berubah.

"Berjemur?"

"Umn! Kalau berjemur dibawah matahari pasti Sasuke-nii akan hangat.." aku terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab saran yang ia ajukan padaku. "Aku tidak suka matahari."

"Eh?" dia menenglengkan kepalanya dengan menatapku heran serta bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku lebih suka bulan."

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke-nii tidak suka matahari? Apa Sasuke-nii tidak tahan dengan cahaya matahari?" dia banyak sekali bertanya. Cerewet huh?

"Hn, aku tidak suka matahari.. Padahal aku ingin melihatnya dan merasakan hangatnya.." dia mendengarku dengan tetap diam. Mungkin bagi anak seusianya, yang kukatakan ini adalah hal biasa. Andai di tahu apa yang kumaksud sebenarnya. Apa dia akan takut padaku?

"Umn, kalau begitu.."

-greb-

"Aku akan menjadi cahaya Sasuke-nii dan membuat Sasuke-nii tetap merasa hangat.. Mau kan?" aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Terkejut? Tentusaja aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia memelukku dan membisikkan kalimat itu di telingaku. Gadis kecil yang tengah mendekapku ini membuat jantungku seolah berdetak lagi setelah sekian ratus tahun membeku. Dan wangi yang sejak tadi kusesap ini menguar kuat di ujung hidungku yang menempel di ceruk leher mungilnya. Dia yang sejak tadi kucari, dan akan menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku. Dan jika ada yang berani mengusiknya, akan kumusnahkan sampai tak berbekas.

"Hn, tentu hime.." aku memejamkan mata dan membalas pelukannya. Semakin kusembunyikan wajahku di ceruk lehernya yang lembut. Menyesap dalam-dalam wangi tubuhnya yang sudah mengikatku dengan dirinya.

"Hihihi, aku bukan Hime.. Aku Hinata, Sasuke-nii.." ah, suara tawanya menggema ditelingaku hingga membuatku ingin segera memiliki dirinya seutuhnya.

"Hn, kau adalah Himeku.." melepas pelukannya perlahan, aku menyibak poni tebalnya dan mencium keningnya cukup lama. Menyesapi wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan merasakan kelembutan kulitnya di bibirku yang dingin.

Dan ketika aku melepas ciumanku, dia tertidur di lenganku. Mengusap pelan wajanya yang cantik layaknya boneka. Aku tertawa pelan saat melihat betapa menggemaskannya ketika ia tertidur. Berdiri dari ayunan dan menggendongnya perlahan. Dia sangat ringan dan hangat di dalam dekapanku. Aku tak ingin cepat-cepat memulangkannya, jadi aku memilih berjalan pelan hingga kerumahnya walau aku bisa sampai kerumahnya dalam hitungan detik.

Meski aku tidak mau, tapi aku harus mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya yang bergaya tradisional Jepang. Sangat luas dengan pohon sakura berjejer di sekeliling halaman depan rumahnya. Setelah memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah, kini aku sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Tanpa mengetuk, pintu shoji di depanku bergeser sendiri dan menampakkan seorang lelaki bersurai coklat panjang yang mengenakan yukata ungu muda. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, tapi aku tahu dan dapat merasakan kegelisahannya. Keh.

"Kenapa Hinata bisa bersamamu?" dengan suaranya yang dingin, ia menatapku tajam seolah aku bisa terpengaruh saja.

"Hn, aku yakin kau diajarkan tentang etika tentang kesopanan kan, Neji?" aku menyeringai saat aku menangkap kedutan di alis kanannya yang bertanda ia tak menyukai ucapanku, atau panggilanku padanya? Ck.

"Jangan mengajariku, sikapmu sendiri saja tidak beda jauh dari serigala pencuri domba." dia berkata tajam seraya melangkah kesamping guna memberiku ruang untuk masuk kedalam rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang ini. Dan tanpa menggubrisnya, aku lebih memilih memandang wajah damai gadis di dekapanku.

"Sayangnya aku bukan serigala." tanpa peduli lagi pada Neji yang berjalan di belakangku, aku berjalan santai menuju kamar Hinata yang kuketahui dari wangi yang kuikuti. Tentu saja aku tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang bekerja untuk Neji. Dan dari sini, aku dapat mendengar gumaman pelan yang meluncur dari mulut Neji yang membuatku ingin sekali meng amaterasu dirinya.

"Dasar penghisap darah tidak tahu diri."

**Asyah**

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari, Uchiha?" Neji bertanya sambil meminum teh yang baru saja diantar oleh salah satu Maidnya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu alasanku, Neji." pandanganku tertuju pada halaman samping rumahnya yang luas. Bukan kearahnya yang kuyakin tengah menatapku tajam seolah aku peduli saja ditatap setajam itu. Dan kulihat kelopak sakura yang berguguran jatuh menutupi rumput dibawahnya.

"Hinata, hn?" apa dia mencoba memancing emosiku dengan berkata demikian? Keh.

"Hn." aku menyahut singkat tanpa berniat untuk menjawab lebih.

"Baiklah, kapan kau akan menjemputnya, Uchiha?" aku menoleh menatapnya yang kini sudah menaruh cangkir teh miliknya diatas meja. Mengetahui keadaan yang mulai serius. Aku menatapnya dingin.

"15 tahun lagi.. Tepat tanggal 22 desember.. Aku akan menjemput Hinata tepat dihari ulang tahunnya dan membawanya ke Mansion Uchiha."

"Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.. Meski tidak ikhlas adikku dibawa mahluk sepertimu.. Tapi ini sudah menjadi takdirnya." Neji berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan hingga berhenti tepat dijendela kaca besar yang membatasi ruangan yang kami tempati dengan halaman disampingnya.

"Hn." aku hanya bergumam dan mengikutinya yang kini membuka jendela tersebut lalu mendudukkan dirinya di beranda samping. Aku juga mendudukkan diriku tak jauh darinya.

"Jangan ubah Hinata sebelum waktunya."

"Hn."

Tunggu aku, Hime.

*****OWARI*****

Gaje..

Garing..

Salam dua jari.. '-')v


End file.
